A Mother's Love
by Anastasian-Dreamer
Summary: I guess I can thank the man that attacked me 15 years ago. After all, if he hadn't met me in the sewers, I would never have met my son's and their father. 17 was a big year for me, and I know this much, I would never change or regret any of it. Movie-verses. Splinter/Oc
1. Meeting and Promising

TMNT: A Mother's Love

"speech" _'thoughts'_ **"Japanese"** "Spanish" "English" (translation)

I would always look at the teen mothers and think, 'They must be so busy and shunned. I don't want that to happen to me.' I acted on that wish to. I never let myself get close to a guy in that way unless I was sure I was ready for it. I honestly didn't think that I would have any kids, but I did. I got four sons. I didn't exactly become their mother in the normal way either. I didn't meet them until they were one year old much less give birth to them.

I guess I can thank the man that attacked me 15 years ago. After all, if he hadn't met me in the sewers, I would never have met my son's and their father. 17 was a big year for me, and I know this much, I would never change or regret any of it.

I remember that it was sunny, summer Saturday. That meant that everyone and their families were on the streets. I was walking down the busy sidewalk towards my place from shopping.

I looked at my watch. _'7:32, it'll be dark soon.'_ I thought. I turned down an alleyway to get me home faster. As I walked forward I rummaged through my shopping bags to make sure I had everything. "Salad, soda's, fruit, fruit sauces, ramen's, a new ramen pot, beef jerky, bread, and cold cuts. That's everything." I looked up in time to see a 'warning: open man hole' sign in front of my face before the ground before my feet vanished.

The next thing I knew was darkness, a shooting pain in my right leg, and something hard hit the back of my head before the dream world claimed me.

When I woke up, I was assaulted with the smell of trash and the sound of running water. I opened my eyes to see exactly what I expected, the sewers. After checking myself for injuries and my bags for damage, I found that my things were fine. I, however, had a fractured leg and a possible concussion from the fall.

I looked up at the man hole to see that the latter was broken beyond repair. _'That's probably why there was no one there while it was open. They need a new ladder to get down here.'_ I thought. I called out, "Hello. Is anyone up there?" A one minute wait gave no answer. I turned my attention to the sewer around me. "Is any one down here?" I asked worriedly.

I heard a few footsteps and a male voice say, "Who's there?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I fell down the manhole while it was open." I said, despite my instincts saying not to.

The voice gained a figure. I knew this man's type as soon as I saw the way he walked. He was a woman predator. He examined my injured Japanese-Hispanic figure lustily and took a step forward. I leaped to my feet, ignoring my wounded leg and head, and dashed down the sewer path.

After a while of running, I lost him and promptly collapsed. "Where am I?" Looking around, I realized that I had no idea where I had come from. I looked at my watch, noticing that my shopping bags were still on my arms, to see that it was 10:53.

A few moments of sitting prompted me to recheck my injuries, naming them aloud. "The bone in my leg shifted out of place a bit. I'll need to set it. I can't do that right now, though. … Dizziness, ears ringing, headache, nausea..." I waved my hand in front of my face, getting the action half a second later than intended. "… and delayed response all signals a concussion. I wouldn't be able to fight that guy off if he found me." I shift in my surroundings caught my attention.

I tensed when a small figure emerged from the darkness only to realize that the thing in the shadows was an infant mutant turtle. I blinked at the infant as it crawled up to me. _'What is this?'_ I thought. "A… baby turtle?" I let the little one crawl into my lap. "Hey there, **Chīsana kodomo**. Are you alone?" (Tiny child) The little one babbled at me, making me giggle. "I am."

"There you are girly." The man from earlier appeared and I pulled the baby behind me. "That hot body of yours is mine."

The baby cooed behind me as I felt the adrenaline rush preceding what I knew was my motherly instincts. "Stay back." I growled. All I got was a sinister laugh.

"I would recommend leaving the woman and my child alone." A new voice sounded from the shadows on my left.

The man scoffed and said, "Like you'll stop me." He kept coming.

"I did warn you." The voice said. A shadow moved away from the darkness and made quick work of driving the man off. He was allowed to escape with a limp and black eye.

Standing on the edge of the darkness, the voice asked, "Are you alright miss?" I noticed the voice was slightly older and had a Japanese accent.

"I fell through a hatch and got a broken leg and a concussion, but the baby is fine." I said. "He's yours, you said?" The infant babbled happily as he crawled his way to the hidden figure.

"Yes. How did you happen upon my son?" He said.

I chuckled. "It's more that he happened upon me. I had just fled from that man when this **Chīsana kodomo** crawled up to me. The man came moments later and, well, you know the rest." (Tiny child) My vision blurred as I started to black out.

"I see." He said. "Rest now, **Shinsetsuna josei**. I will care for your injuries." (Kind woman) He left his shadowy corner and I registered a large, humanoid rat as the form belonging to my Japanese savior.

I faded out with a "Thank you" barely leaving my lips.

Opening my eyes, I heard an infant's squeak and the Japanese rat say, "Be careful, my sons. She is still hurt." I was on a sofa in a different part of the sewers. There were four baby turtles clinging to my side. "How are you feeling?" I looked up to see my rodent rescuer offering his assistance for sitting up.

I took his help and said, "My leg is sore but that was expected." One of the infants closest to my injured leg babbled curiously and looked first at my leg then at me. It seemed as though he was asking how I was hurt. "I fell." I said. The infant cooed while patting my knee gently. "I'll be ok, **Sumato-ko**." (Smart child)

The one at my left cooed with a frown. He seemed conflicted, glancing at his father. "I can't hurt you guys in this state even if I wanted to, **Yukan'na ko**." (Brave child) He blinked at me.

My good leg was suddenly grasped by the tot that I found earlier, babbling happily. "Hey **Chīsana kodomo** , how are you?" (Tiny child) I said, lifting him onto my lap. The last turtle tot, standing a bit farther away, was just looking at me.

"You will need to remain here for a while. You cannot be allowed walk on that leg." The Turtle's father said. "I am Splinter."

"I'm Hitomi, Hitomi Summers. Thank you for helping me." I bowed my head.

"It was no problem, Hitomi. I am glad you are alright." Splinter said. "That one you are holding is named Michelangelo. The one at your injured leg is Donatello. The one at your left is Leonardo, and the other is Raphael."

"Named for the Renaissance Masters, I assume." I said. "How old are they?"

Splinter smiled at me, making me blush a little, and said, "They are one year old."

There was a small gurgling sound from Mikey, who sat in my lap. I looked at him with a giggle. "Are you hungry?" He blushed with a nod. I looked at his father. "I have some fruit sauces in my shopping bags. They could have those. I'll help feed them." I had noticed my things in the corner earlier.

"Thank you, Hitomi." Splinter said. He got four of the fruit sauces and gave me two. Leo climbed up next to me while Raph and Donny were fed by Splinter. The containers came with little spoons.

After a few seconds of feeding the boys, Splinter asked. "If I may ask, how is it that you know Japanese?"

I smiled. "My birth father was Japanese and I went to live with his side of the family in Japan after him and my birth mother was killed. They raised me from when I was seven to when I was 12. My mother's side of the family, down in Mexico, raised me after that until a few months ago. I came to America to live with an old friend of mine."

We finished feeding the boys and had some time in quiet since the boys had fallen asleep. "Why are you so calm about our appearance, Hitomi?"

I smile sadly. "Looks hardly matter. They don't reflect who a person is. I look into someone's eyes for that." I looked Splinter in the eyes and continued to talk. "You can see a lot through them. I can tell that you love your sons, even though they aren't yours by blood. I can see sorrow for loss. I can see the fear in a new father and the fear in a single father." I looked away from his surprised face to the sleeping faces of Leo and Mikey. "Eyes reflect who a person is, so can't hide anything."

Mikey and Donny started fussing in their sleep so I sung a lullaby that usually calmed me.

Sleep **Ritoru ai** ,

Please don't cry.

Sleep Poco amor,

Sleep and dream some more.

I'm right here, love,

Gentle as a peaceful dove.

I'm right here,

Keeping near.

Sleep **Ritoru ai**.

Sleep Poco amor.

I'm right here.

The lullaby worked and I found that Leo and Raph were smiling in their sleep.

"They'll need a mother." I said. Splinter looked at me in surprise, as though he hadn't considered the fact. "I can at least relieve you of that fear." I smiled at him. He smiled in return and nodded his thanks. I glanced at my watch. _'1:03am.'_ I went to sleep with a firm hold on Mikey and Leo.


	2. Hope and History

I woke up at about 8:45 with a little hand poking my stomach rather hard. I yawned with a stretch and opened my eyes to see Raph sitting on my lap. "Good morning, **Tsuyoi kodomo**." I said. (Strong child)

Raph blinked and looked at me with a slight glare. He climbed down after a moment and joined his brothers on the floor. Splinter came in the room with breakfast and, after feeding the boys and letting them nap, I got a call soon after.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hitomi?! Where are you? You didn't come home last night! Are you ok? You're not hurt are you? You are hurt! Where are you? I'll go get you right away! What do I need to bring? Burn cream? Bandages? A crutch? Are you-?" I pulled my cell away from my ear at the panicking woman on the other end.

Splinter gave me a curious look when I interrupted the caller. "Calmate, Maria! Calmate. I'm not bleeding out. I'm not burned half to death. I'm still alive and planning to stay that way! Now, I won't tell you anything other than the fact that I'm safe, sheltered and well taken care of." (Calm down)

A sigh emitted from my childhood friend and roommate. "Fine, but why didn't you come home last night?"

"I got…" I glanced at Splinter and the boys. "…caught up in something. I won't be able to get back for a while. This is pretty urgent."

Maria's breath caught. "It's not… them, is it?"

"No. They don't know I'm here, thankfully. Not yet, at least. I'm fulfilling a promise. I'll talk to you later." I said.

"Alright. Be careful. I'll tell the girls you need a week." She said before hanging up.

I looked at my cell guiltily and whispered, "I'm sorry, primo. I can't tell her about it. Not then. Not now. Not ever. Not her." (Cousin)

"Are you alright, Hitomi?" Splinter asked.

I knew that if I was going to raise these children with him, there could be no secrets between us. I showed him the ring on my left hand. It was an intricate swirling white gold wire with sapphires dotting the top. "My family on both sides, as old fashioned as it is, believes in inter-family marriages. We are raised uncaring that we would someday marry our cousins. I was to marry my only cousin on my mother's side, a boy named Diego. He was a few years older than me and was the only one who didn't care about my duel ethnicity. I… really cared about him, but I was more an admiring little sister than a future wife to him. We talked about our engagement and agreed that we would do as the adults wanted. We accepted our forced union." I sighed softly, trying to keep my tightening voice clear. "We never got that far though. There was a terrorist attack in Mexico City and at the time, Diego and I were on a date in the same area. Several bombs went off around us and Diego shielded me from the debris. He died in the hospital due to infection. That was a little before I came here to New York. My dad's family blames me, never liking me in the first place." I sobbed. Splinter moved to my right side and drew me into a hug. "He-he made me- promise not to keep- secrets from Maria, but- how am I supposed to-to tell her that her best- friend got her long time crush- killed?"

"His death was not your fault. He passed willingly, and knowing that you were safe was, I'm sure, enough to make him at peace. As for Maria, if she is a true friend, she will understand and not blame you." He said. We stayed like that for a while, him just comforting me in a way that caught me to blush when I finally calmed down. I pulled away gently and thanked him.

It was then that he told me how he and the boys got like this. He was once a pet to the great ninja master Yoshi, copying his moves from the cage Splinter resided in. There was only ever one fight that he could not participate in.

Yoshi loved a woman that his rival, Saki, loved as well. The woman, however, only loved Yoshi and convinced him to flee with her to New York and not fight Saki to the death, leaving an angry and heartbroken Saki to the darkness in his heart and mind.

Saki chased them down and killed the woman while Yoshi was at work. When Yoshi returned home, a quick and fierce battle ensued that ended with Yoshi dead and Splinter free. Splinter jumped onto Saki's face and scarred it before Saki tossed him off and sliced his ear. Saki vanished and Splinter was alone in a strange land.

He later found the boys crawling around in some strange goo and put them in an empty soup can after cleaning them off. The next morning, they had all doubled in size and his intellect had grown as well. They were fast in becoming more and more human.

It was then that the boys woke up and Leo and Mikey immediately came to me, wanting to play. The six of us spent the rest of the week just like that, eating, chatting, playing, and sleeping.


	3. Working and Leaving

The next week, I was healed. I went to the surface one morning for work. "I'll be back at about 3:15." I said to Splinter as the boys slept. It was 6:30 in the morning and I had agreed to go into work for the day. We were also running out of food and clean water that we didn't have to take from the local supply. I also needed to get my stuff moved down here, my cloths being the only things Splinter was able to get for me.

"Very well, Hitomi. We will see you then." Splinter said.

By a strange force, I found myself kissing Splinter on the cheek before leaving for the surface. _'I can't believe I just did that!'_ I felt myself blush, glad that I was out of his sight.

I traveled to a back alley in a different part of the city and entered a back entrance to a warehouse. I wore a silly grin on her face as I walked into the well lit filming studio, yelling, "Honey, I'm home!" I threw my arms out in the process. Several lighting men and cameramen greeted me, making me the spotlight of what I knew would become a behind the scenes feature.

"Oh, my love, my Northern Star, there you are!" An overly dressed woman with too much makeup called to me.

"Miss Victoria, I'm sorry I had to stay away. I got caught up in something." I said as we hugged.

"Now, Hitomi, I told you, call me Vicky." She said.

"Sorry, Miss Victoria, that's not happening with my upbringing." I laughed and walked to the dressing rooms. "What are we filming today?"

"Nightcore's Good Girls Go Bad." Said a new voice. I straitened as the entirety of the building went dead quiet. I know this sickeningly sweet male voice.

"Geo," I said with a false smile. "How lovely to see you." I turned to see a tall red-head with sea-green eyes and tan skin. This was Geoffrey, pronounced as Jeffery. He was German.

The boy wore an arrogant smirk. "Maria said you got hurt. You don't happen to need first aid, do you?"

"Oh, no, I'm just fine. The man that gave me shelter for the week made sure that I was completely healed before he let me even stand up." I turned to an arrand girl that was offering me some water. "Thank you, hun. He's a perfect gentleman. He found me when one of his sons wandered away and discovered me. We were about to be attacked by a street thug when he came in and ran the man off, taking me to his home to treat my injuries."

"Oh?" Geoffrey didn't seem too pleased with my 'gushing'. "Well, then perhaps you should bring him in. We need to thank him for saving our Northern Star." He seemed a little too smug for comfort.

"Sorry, he's the single father of four sons and values his privacy. He won't be coming in, but I'll pass the message along." I said. "Anyways, I'll get changed. I suggest you go do whatever side job your presumptuous self was set up with." I made a 'run along now' motion to him with my hand, enticing a few snickers from the dispersing audience.

I dressed in a two layered outfit. The top layer was a light pink ballgown with a white sash and flats. My roll in this outfit was the innocent shy girl in the corner and five other girls were accompanying me.

As the song started playing my character, attending some sort of school dance, notices a blond in the crowd wearing his tux in the stereotype half done fashion. I went to get a drink with the girls and my eyes couldn't stop getting drawn to him. The girls noticed and tried to warn me away, but he saw me before they could get me to listen.

He came over to me, offering a piece of what looked like normal chocolate. I hesitated, hearing the girls try to pull me away. Eating it straight from his outstretched fingertips, I ignored them. It was then that my character notices that the chocolate was not, in fact, normal.

He pulled me onto the dance floor. As we danced, he feed me more of that unusual chocolate. He ended up behind me at some point and we were in a rather intimate position, his hands wrapped around my hips and chest. The boy grabbed hems and ripped the dress away to reveal the second layer, which was a black leather sweet-heart crop-top and black miniskirt.

Until that point, my character had been resisting slightly, but it soon became obvious that she was now completely enchanted by the devil she was dancing with.

The video continued with us dancing and the girls looking on worriedly. At the end of it, I'm seen getting into a car with him and driving off. Not only do we see the girls holding a candy wrapper that says 'Devil's Bait', but the boy's eyes turn demonic for a moment before he drives off with me.

It was the afternoon by the time we were done and I got back in my tee-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. I went with Maria, who took care of costumes, to our apartment to get my stuff.

As I packed, Maria noticed a suspicious lack of fabric. "Where are your clothes?"

"They're already at Splinter's." I said. "Splinter is the man's name."

"How did you…?" She asked. She must have been confused as to how I got in and out without her noticing.

"Splinter got it all for me. I gave him my key and he came while you were out." I lied smoothly.

"What did you promise him anyways?" She asked as we packed the last of my bags.

"I said I would be a mother to his four sons. They don't have one and Splinter is alone." I said. I grabbed the now full suitcases and faced my friend. "That's the last of it. I'll see you at work on Monday." I went to leave but turned to her at the last second, giving her a look.

She cocked her head. "What's up?"

"Actually, can you call out tomorrow? We need to talk about something." I took a breath. "I've been keeping a pretty big secret from you, Maria."

"Yeah, I'll call out. Where do you want to meet?" She asked.

"Under the bridge at the park. I'll be there all day so… whenever you're ready to hear what I have to say…" I said. "I warn you, though, you might hate me afterwards." I left her at that, going to my new home with Splinter and the boys.

When I got there the boys were excited to see me. " **Ritoru ai** , I missed you, too."(Little love) I said to the boys. I went about setting up my things in a blocked off corner that Splinter got for me. After that I played with them while telling Splinter about my day.

"It was alright, over all. I ran into this boy that I can't help but hate. He's an arrogant German boy named Geoffrey." I said. "After work, I got my things and told Maria to meet me at the sewer line in the park. I was thinking we could take the boys there while I talked with her." Looking him in the eyes, I tried to convey my hidden message.

He must have gotten my meaning. "That seems like a good idea. We can introduce them to the lights and sounds of the surface now, so they don't get scared of it later."

We fed the boys a few hours later, having dinner ourselves, and went to bed early. Splinter and I were only separated by the four little turtle infants that slept between us.


	4. Truth and Goodbye

When I went home, I told Splinter about the planned meeting with Maria as we fed the kids at dinner time.

"Do you wish for me to accompany you?" He asked.

I gave him a pleading look. "Could you? I know I have to tell her, but I don't think I can do it alone."

He smiled at me kindly. "Of course. It will be a good opportunity for the children to see the city." I beamed at him before yawning with Mikey, who sat in my lap with Donny.

"Thank you, **Watashi no ai**."(My love) I leaned my head on his shoulder as we sat side by side with the boys clinging to us. It was that position that put my worried mind to rest.

The next day, I woke up after Splinter had already risen. With a yawn and a stretch I got up to see him at the table and the boys on the floor behind him. He was swaying his tail back and forth to entertain them and Mikey and Donny were trying to grab it. Leo and Raph were watching them.

At my giggling, Leo and Raph crawled over to me while Splinter said, "Good morning, **Amai koi**." (Sweet love) He was packing a picnic basket.

"Good morning." I said. I got up, and lifted Raph and Leo into my arms. "You ready to go?"

"Yes." He said. He picked up the other two boys and we left for the park.

When we got there, the boys crawled right up to the grate and looked out. "I think this may have been a mistake." I said.

"They must get used to seeing the outside world eventually." Splinter said. "It will be fine."

We spent a few hours to ourselves before I looked out to the park and saw Maria coming. We scooped up the kids and Splinter hid in the shadows with me at the edge of them.

"Hitomi? Are you here?" She called.

"In here, Maria." She looked at me as I sat with Leo in my lap, knowing that the shadows hid him and most of me. "I'm sorry for hiding like this but we both know how bad your temper is."

She looked confused and worried as she spoke, "Is what you have to tell me that bad?"

"Yeah, it is." I took a deep breath. "I'll get right into it and if you tell me to, you won't have to see or hear from me ever again."

"Hitomi…" She whispered, coming to the grate. Leo grasped my hand looked at me.

I took another breath. "The day Diego died… I never told you what happened or why they hate me for it. He died due to infection of a wound he got… while shielding… me." I let some tears fall.

"That's why they say it was your fault? He died because he was put between you and that bomb?" She said, hurt. I could hear it in her voice.

"Yes." I whispered. My only friend now blamed me for her true loves death.

She didn't speak for a while, but her next words both gave me hope and broke me. "I don't hate you, you're my only friend, but I can't forgive you. Not yet." She walked away.

It was a while before I was able to rise so we could go home. The boys played around us as I cried silently in Splinters arms. Once I was calm, we took our stuff and the boys and left for our sewer home.

When I got up the next morning, it was the same as always. I fed the boys with Splinter and headed for work afterwards. Geoffrey was arrogant as always, Miss Victoria was overly happy and everyone else idolized me. The only difference was that they all asked after Splinter and the boys a lot. When I got home, I had time to play with the boys, cook dinner, and told Splinter about my day as we fed them. On my days off I relaxed as Splinter cooked and we played with the boys all day, bonding after they were put to bed for the night with idle chat. That was my every day for the next year.

At least, it was until one horrifying night. The night I nearly lost my precious boys.


	5. Rape And Resolve

It was quite some time since Maria and I stopped talking. Well into the storm one day, is when it happened. Splinter left the boys and I to find a dryer place to house us. He insisted that it was him that go. He didn't want me to injure myself on the wet cement or get sick from the rain. I sat with the boys in the dry corner of the old room we stayed in, far from the door. I sang comforting lullabies to sooth the boys' fears of the lightning and thunder. Even little Raphael was clinging to me. It was a little unusual for me, but I sang a christian song that I learned around my first Christmas in the USA called Mary Did You Know? by the Pentatonix.

Mary, did you know that your baby boy would one day walk on water?  
Mary, did you know that your baby boy would save our sons and daughters?  
Did you know that your baby boy has come to make you new?  
This child that you've delivered, will soon deliver you.

Mary, did you know that your baby boy will give sight to a blind man?  
Mary, did you know that your baby boy will calm the storm with his hand?  
Did you know that your baby boy has walked where angels trod?  
When you kiss your little baby, you kiss the face of God.

Mary, did you know? x6

The blind will see, the deaf will hear, the dead will live again.  
The lame will leap, the dumb will speak, the praises of the lamb!

Mary, did you know that your baby boy is Lord of all creation?  
Mary, did you know that your baby boy would one day rule the nations?  
Did you know that your baby boy is heaven's perfect Lamb?  
That sleeping child you're holding is the great I am.

Mary, did you know? x4

It was long after they were asleep and I was starting to drift off that they came. Armed gang members. I had heard of a prison break in the city the day before. I told Splinter and he told me that he would make sure that no one would come. I guess we both forgot after that.

I heard their footsteps enter the room. "Hey, looks like someone lives here." A man said.

"Looks like it. Lets see if they're still here." Another said. "We may yet have some entertainment this night." They cackled as I carefully moved the waking boys behind me and quietly grabbed a broken pipe near us.

"Heh, you were right. There is someone here." The first one said as he came towards me. "Lets see if your blood tastes as delicious as the rest." The boys whimpered behind me as the men lunged for me.

I swung the pipe at them, knocking one away. The second grabbed the neckline of my shirt and kicked the pipe away from my hand. I felt a cold circle at the base of my head and froze.

"You got some fight in you." The one I knocked away whispered in my ear before licking it. "I like my girls spicy like that."

"Hey, let me taste." The one in front of me tore my shirt away to reveal my bra. I shivered and gasped in fear and disgust as he tasted the uncovered flesh. The one behind me pined my arms and forced his free hand down my jeans, making me whimper in response.

 _'Splinter, help me!'_ The boys cooed in fear as I though that. _'No! The Boys!'_

"Shut them up." The one at my chest growled as the gun left my head.

"NO!" I screamed and thrashed, kicking the man away from my front. I flipped around and grabbed the gun, pointing it upwards. It shot a hole in the loose brick above us. The boys cried loudly and I felt the first man grab my legs as I grappled for the gun. The gun left one set of hands and went securely into another, the owner of the hands on pure impulse. Four shots rang out, and all noise stopped.

"Hitomi! Boys!" Splinter came in to see me holding a shaking gun aimed at the heads of two dead men and the boys behind me in the corner, clinging to each other and staring.

I looked at the door in a daze. "Splinter..." I said, dropping the gun. I gasped and whirled around, my thoughts going to the boys. "Boys!"

They crawled to me instantly, Splinter soon joining our embrace. "Thank the heavens, I thought I lost all of you." He whispered.

It took some time, but we were finally able to get up and leave for the place that Splinter found for us. When we got us and our few things there, I looked Splinter in the eyes, my demand for a yes clearly reflected.

"Teach me. Teach me what you learned from your cage all that time ago" He gasped slightly as I spoke. "Teach me the ninjitsu you learned from your Master Yoshi."


	6. Love and Peace

The next few years passed by quickly. Splinter taught me Ninjitsu, which I learned quickly. By the time the boys were two and walking, I was well beyond what most would be at that point and helping Splinter teach the boys. When the boys turned ten, I was at Splinter's level.

It was also that point when we realized just how deep our bond went. I realized, when the boys turned eight, that I had fallen in love with the ninja master. Little did I know at the time, he had fallen for me. It was funny, how we ended up confessing to each other. It was our little ninja boys that made it happen. It was a few days after my 26th birthday.

It was just after lunch when the boys came to me asking to know some things. "Hey, mom?" Leo walked into the kitchen with his brothers following.

"Can we ask you something?" Donny asked.

I turned from the sink, drying my hands. "Of course, **Chisana Mono**. What is it?" (Little Ones)

"How did you meet dad?" Mikey pulled himself onto a chair and the others followed suit.

I hummed as I leaned back on the counter. "Now, that's a memory I haven't thought of in quite some time."

"Well, what happened?" Raph pressed.

I laughed a bit, knowing that Splinter was just outside the door. We never talked about that day. "I was only 17 at the time, just going home from the store after a long day dealing with people at work" I closed my eyes. "I turned into an alleyway that I knew would get me to the apartment I shared with a friend faster that the regular route. While I checked my bags, I failed to notice that I was walking into an open manhole until I had already begun to step into it."

The boys gasped as Donny said, "Were you OK?"

"I broke my leg in the fall and was knocked out. When I came to, I was soon force to run from a bad guy. It was when I stopped to check my injuries that you, Michelangelo, found me after wandering away from your father. That was when the bad guy showed up again, but Splinter saved us."

Mikey grinned and sat up. "I helped save Mommy!" I laughed and patted his head.

"What happened after that? Did dad heal your leg?" Leo asked, tilting his head.

I nodded. "Yes, he did. It was then that I promised to help raise you four. I would have helped raise you anyway, even if he had turned me away. You precious little ninjas had already made off with my heart." I hugged the four of them when they got up to hug me.

"What did you think of dad? When he saved you, I mean." Raph asked. Odd question, but alright.

My eyes lost focus as I though back to that night. "I remember thinking he was strong and brave. When I spoke with him after, I added kind and gentle to it. I couldn't bring myself to be afraid of him, even though I should have been." A small smile graced my lips. "I suppose... I was, in some deep part of my mind, but my heart simply wouldn't let me focus on that."

Apparently, they asked the same thing of Splinter earlier that morning and wanted to see if I got that same gentle look that he did, because the next thing I know I'm surrounded by two grinning boys and two jumpy ones.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Donny shouted as the grinning Leo and Raph pulled Splinter into the room.

"Mommy and daddy love each other! Mommy and daddy love each other!" Mickey sang, dancing about.

My face turned red as the boys celebrated, and it only deepened when Leo then came behind me and shoved me into Splinter's arms. The four little devils then fled the room, laughing at their success. I looked away from the red-ish gold eyes that often held my own gold ones. I stumbled over my words as i looked for something to say, but he placed a finger over my lips. I looked at him curiously, still red.

He merely smiled, removing his finger, and leaned in. "They aren't wrong about my part." He nuzzled my neck under the left side of my jaw, making my eyes close and a sigh emit.

I wrapped my tan arms around him as his hands tangled in my long, auburn hair, pressing a kiss to his right temple. "I love you, Splinter."

" **Boku no kimi o aishite iru nda yo, Boku no tenshi**." (I love you, my angel.)

After that, our family only got closer. For five years, things were peaceful. Things were were happy. We were safe.

Five years later, everything changed and we were unprepared.


	7. Crime and Vigilance

It was late one night when the boys finally came home from patrol. Splinter and I had finally agreed to let them go out on their own only a week earlier.

"Welcome home. How was patrol?" I asked.

"It went well." Donny said, walking in with his brothers.

Leo reported their night to Splinter. "We had our first battle, Master Splinter. They were meny, but we kicked-"

"Ah-hem!" I interrupted the potential curse with a warning glare, causing Leo to stop and fix his sentence.

"I mean, we fought well." He said.

"Were you seen?" Splinter asked. The boys shook their heads. "You must never lapse in this. Even those who would be our allies would not understand. We, save for your mother, must reside in the shadow. Stray from it reluctantly, and once you are done in the light, fade away. No trace can be left."

"Dad, I never understood that. About potential allies. Why hide from people that we can trust?" Mikey asked.

"Chisana Kodomo, not everyone above would react to humanoid animals well, much less talking ones." I said, "You all got extremely lucky with me."

"I lost the sai!" Raph said suddenly.

"Then it is lost." Splinter said, telling the boy to let it go when he tried to protest.

I hugged him from behind. "Sorry, Tsuyoi Kodomo." (strong child) He only hummed and submit to my embrace, holding my arms.

"Your ninja skills are reaching their peak." Splinter said as Mikey went to make a call. Three guesses who it was. "Only one truly important lesson remains, but must wait for you to learn on your own."

"122 1\8. Yeah. I want two extra large thick crust pies." Pizza. Mikey was ordering pizza. I so called it. "One with double cheese, ham, and bacon. On the other, I want what's on the first one but add sausage, pepperoni, pineapple, the whole works. Oh, but no anchovies, and I mean NO anchovies. I find anchovies on either one and you're in big trouble, you hear?"

Splinter chucked a pillow at Mikey. "Michelangelo!"

"Yes, dad!" He said, dodging the pillow. "That's all, and the clock's ticking dude." He hung up and laughed eagerly with Donny.

Splinter sighed as I laughed at their antics. "I know it is hard for you underground. Your teenage minds are broad and eager. However, you must never lapse in your Ninjutsu practice. For one day, your mother and I will be gone and you must know how to use our teachings wisely."

At that dark note, the boys tensed up. "You may last longer than I, Watashi no ai. We know nothing about that ooze that transformed you."(My love) I added. "I am still human."

"Let us meditate on the events of today." Splinter said, all but ignoring my comment. We had gone over this argument a hundred times before.

The boys, however and as per usual, had no intention of meditating. Swing music blasted from the radio, startling Splinter. After Donny's claim that it was 'like meditating', my lover sighed.

"Hey, mom?" Raphael said, turning his head in my arms to look at me.

"Yes? What is it?" I said.

"You want to go to a movie?" He asked.

He wanted to get away from his brothers for a while, I knew, but he also didn't want to be alone. "Sure, Tsuyoi kodomo." (strong child)

We grabbed our stuff and, after telling a curious Leo where we were going, left for the theater.

"Man, where do they come up with this stuff?" Raphael said disgustedly. We were just leaving the theater and on the way home.

"Keep in mind, mister cynical, the average person isn't used to mutated animals wandering around." I whispered to him.

He gave me a sideways glance for my teasing and said, "Yeah well, doesn't mean I have to like it."

"True enough, son of mine." I said. "Well, what do you want to do n-"

It was then that a couple of muggers blew by us, tripped up by Raphael. They ran off after a glance at us, no doubt scarred off by my son's weapon. We followed after them, intending to apprehend them and turn them in. In place of that, we find ourselves needed to save them from an over enthusiastic vigilante.

"-my personal favorite, two minutes for high sticking." I knew about this man.

Holding Raphael back, I called out to the rough looking male. "Casey Jones."

He spun around to face us. "What the-"

"They don't need that kind of lesson, bud." My son said, pulling his hat lower on his head.

I skirted around the two, grabbing backs of the young criminals. "I do hope you weren't planning on going anywhere." They saw my glare and quickly sat still, shaking their head.

"-tell me you didn't pay money for this." Looking back up at my son, I saw that his mouth was getting him in trouble. Again.

"Two for one sale, pal." Casey said.

I grabbed his wrist before he could swing again. "As much as I appreciate you giving my second son a new challenge…" He twisted to meet my ice-colored eyes.

"What?" he muttered. "Since when was there a hot dame here?"

I smiled, amused at his compliment. "I believe we have a couple of lost young souls to deal with, Mr. Jones."

"Hey! Watch the commentary there, friend!" Raphael growled. "That 'hot dame' you're talking about is my mother!"

I released Casey and let him walk back a ways to see the both of us at once. I glanced at the two boys on the ground just to make sure they were still there.

"Do I know you two?" Casey said after a moment.

"No." Raphael said. "Doesn't mean that my mother doesn't know everything about you."

I gave him a sly look. "How about we get the cops here and move on, yeah?"

Casey hesitated. "Sure."

It wasn't long before Casey found a cop and returned to find Raphael missing. A cop asked me where he was, Casey having mentioned him. I told them that I sent my son ahead to tell his Otō-san what had happened and that I would be late getting home. (Father) Seeing as how my current outfit was traditionally japanese, they understood and didn't protest the decision.

"Will you be alright getting home, ma'am?" The cop asked as he and his partner began to leave.

"I'll be alright." I said. "This young man can walk me home just fine." The cops left and so did we.

"Hey, uh…" Casey started.

"Yes?" I asked as we walked.

"I don't want to sound rude but… about your son?" He said. "Why… well, why doesn't he look… You know…"

A looked at him with a narrow sideways glance. "Like me?" He nodded. "Perhaps I'll tell you one day." I dropped a little smoke bomb, courtesy of Donny, and slipped down a manhole.

It took a while for me to get home, but I did get there.

"Mom!" I quickly found myself being systematically looked over by Donny while Mikey held me in his grasp.

"I tried to tell them that you were fine." Raph said from his place by Splinter and Leo.

"Donatello, Michelangelo, let your mother relax." Splinter said. He gave me a quick once over when the boys moved away, to be sure that I was unhurt.

"I'm fine." I said. "Now, it's late, and tomorrow is another day. Get to bed, boys."

"Yes, Okā-san." They said, walking into their bedrooms.


	8. Friends and Past

When I got up the next day, I somehow felt that not all would be normal. I don't think Splinter saw, but Raphael took the coat and hat with him when he went out to 'wander the sewers'. The rest of us, meanwhile, went about our 'day off' routines. Mikey played games with Donny while Leo meditated with Splinter. I cleaned up and read a book for a while.

Sometime after 3 o'clock, I got a suspicious instinct. I got up and went to the kitchen.

"Mom? What's up?" Donny, noticing my movement, asked.

"I'm getting an odd feeling." I said, getting a washcloth and a small bowl of cool water.

"What kind of odd feeling?" Mikey paused the game they were playing and looked over at me. "You don't think Raph is hurt, do you?"

"No," I said, "but someone is."

That was when Raphael walked in, carrying a woman in his arms. I saw the curly red hair and nice outfit and knew whom it was that my second son had brought home. April O'Neil, well known news anchor, was passed out in his arms.

"Raphael, put her on the sofa then go to the dojo. Boys, you too." I said.

"The foot attacked her. I think it was because of her news report." He said. "I had do something. She was alone, and now she's hurt."

"She'll be fine." I said as he followed after his brothers.

It took a while for her to wake up. I kept the cloth cool and on her head until she moaned. She looked around, dazed from the lump on her head.

"Who… who are you? Where am I?" She asked when she got her bearings.

"You're in my home." I said. "Take it easy for now. My second son brought you here after he saved you from the Foot Clan. I am Hitomi Summers."

"Ok." She sat up slowly, holding her head for a moment. She looked around. "What is this place, some kind of underground apartment?"

"We think it was meant to be exactly that. It was never finished, however. We needed to do a lot of work on it before we got here." I said. "Before you meet my husband and sons, you need to know a story."

"A… story?"

"Yes. Listen close, and know that all I say is true." I said. I sat next to the news reporter, starting my tale. "20 years ago, a man named Hamato Yoshi came to America with his lover, a woman named Mei, to escape a feud with his rival, who was in love with Mei. Hamato, the last of a respected and feared Ninjutsu Clan, brought his family's belongings with him, including his pet rat named Splinter. They had a peaceful life for four years, Hamato taking a job in construction to farther support Mei despite having a fairly decent amount of land away from the city and a good fortune to support them.

"At the start of the fifth year, Hamato's rival Oroku Saki found them. Oroku, while Hamato was at work, went to Mei. He spoke with her, in an attempt to make her leave Hamato for him. She refused. Enraged, Oroku drew his katana and killed her. Oroku waited in the shadows for Hamato, refusing to rest until he killed the man that held Mei's heart. When Hamato did return to find his beloved Mei dead, he and Oroku fought furiously. In the end, Hamato was killed, but not before Splinter's cage was broken.

"Splinter, having watched Hamato's Ninjutsu practice and copied him, used the opportunity to escape and try to avenge his fallen master. He was thrown off after scaring the man's face, getting his ear sliced in return. After that, Oroku vanished, and Splinter was alone in a strange land.

"Splinter, a very intelligent creature, worked his hardest to keep his master's lands a secret. Any visitors were turned away with notes, Hamato's job getting a letter saying that he was quitting to morn his wife's untimely death and would not return. Soon, however, he had to turn to the sewers to find food.

"During one of these searches, he came across something rather curious. A distance away, he spotted a strange glowing substance with four baby turtles crawling around in it. Concerned about the young ones, he gathered them in an old soup can and slept beside it, not realizing until he woke that he had slept in the same substance.

"When he did wake, the turtles had grown in size and shape, matching the appearance of new born humans. He had also grown, particularly in intellect. Over the next year, he grew to match the size of a grown man while the turtles, all boys, grew to the size and intelligence of one year olds.

"It was after a few months of getting used to these new bodies that Splinter realized that his new sons would need a mother. As fate would have it, a young girl of about 17 fell into the sewers one day, finding the youngest, whom had crawled away, and accepting him. Splinter had found the woman that would be the mother to his four boys.

"The years saw the family grow together, and eventually, the second son brought home another woman, one who would change everything, even if she does not mean to." I looked into her eyes.

"This is your story, isn't it?" April said.

"It is." I turned to the dojo doors. "You boys can come out now. She is ready." The doors opened and I watched as my boys and husband walked out.

The boys were healthy shades of green with eyes of blue, the only way to tell them apart was by personality and the masks on their faces. My husband was a different story.

He was hunched slightly, using an old wood cane and walking not too unlike Yoda from Star Wars. His brown fur, though clean and brushed, was speckled with grey, his tail dragging behind him. I knew, however, that the young ninja master from years ago still stood tall behind this frail mask. Time was not always the bane of youth. Sometimes, it tempered with experience.


	9. Pride and Separation

April tensed for a bit, forcing herself to relax. "You know, if I didn't know that I was awake, I would accuse this of being a dream."

Splinter chuckled as he came to stand by me. "I am glad you are alright, Miss O'Neil."

My boys, clearly excited to meet someone new, shifted around with impatience. I chuckled at them.

"Yeah, me too." April paused and looked at the boys. "I understand that I have one of your sons to thank for that?"

"Yes. The one who brought you was my second son, Raphael." I nodded to him, and motioned to the others in turn as I introduced them. "The others are my first son, Leonardo, my third son, Donatello, and my fourth son, Michelangelo."

"Hi!" Mikey said.

April laughed a bit. "Hi."

"Why don't you boys escort Miss O'Neil home? It's getting late." I said.

They soon did so, Mikey and Donny telling jokes as they went. Splinter and I, with the boys gone, took the opportunity to speak about our little stalker that followed Raphael home.

"You sensed that boy too, right?" I asked.

"Yes. I felt his presence. It was that of a ninjutsu student." Splinter said.

"Oroku will soon know then." I sat on the sofa.

Splinter joined me. "He will not touch you."

His gentle embrace enveloped me. "It's not for myself that I worry."

"I know."

We didn't wait too long for the ninja boy to return with friends. To prevent any unnecessary harm, we left with them willingly. All I left behind, was a single scuff mark from my shoe and a fallen picture frame of Splinter's Japan home.

When we got to Oroku Saki's hide out, we were unsurprised that it was in an old warehouse, long left abandoned. Our captors chained Splinter to a wall, forcing me to walk farther. I was to meet with their Master.

"Oroku Saki." I said, forcing my tone neutral.

"So, you are the woman whom has captured the hearts of those freaks of nature." The man dressed in blade covered armor turned to face me. "How do you know who I am? You can not be a Hamato. My old rival was the last. I do not recognize you from my clan, either."

"I am the half-blood from the Natsuki Clan. My father is Natsuki Ryuu." That was the only explanation I needed. My father was well known to the Japanese, being the family head of an old noble family.

Oroku laughed. "I see! You are the Runaway Hier. Perhaps I should claim you for myself."

I gave him an impatient glare. "Neither my father nor my husband that you have captured would appreciate it. Now tell me what you want with my family, before-"

"Before what? A woman can do nothing against a man, especially a man like me." He laughed as he began walking around me. "You married that creature? Pathetic."

I smirked and used Splinter's lessons, quickly pinning Oroku's arm to the wall with one of my hidden shikuren. "A woman has more strength than you think, as you have just proven."

Oroku growled, "You will tell me how you and your family learned the Hamato Style Ninjutsu."

"I will tell you nothing." I walked to the door and opened it. "I will tend my husband. Feel free to lock me up with him. It's not like you have any honor left to lose."

For the next week, I tended to Splinter as we waited, sharing my food and keeping our strength up. I also sang for those that would dare approach too close. I sang a song of loss, of warning, of hope. I told them a tale of family, of rivalry, of death. I could only pray that they listened and told others.

When Leonardo reached us in his meditation, we knew that the time to strike would come soon. I knew what would happen when Leo told the others, they would expect to reach us again. Instead, they would see Hamato. I swore to be there when they did, so I meditated that night.

I saw them, my darling boys, as they meditated. I couldn't help but gasp, however possible that is in Meditative Astral Projection, when Splinter's master appeared as a ghost in the firelight.

"Greetings, I am Hamato Yoshi, your father's master. I know you were expecting your father and mother to appear before you. Know that they are alive and well. They await your return." Hamato said. "Tonight, you have learned the final lesson of Ninjutsu. True strength is not of the body, but of the mind. With this lesson, there is nothing that you four brothers cannot overcome. You will be as I was in my life, the pride of the Hamato Family. With this final lesson, all other lessons you learned in the past will be enhanced. You will be able to overcome even Oroku Saki, given enough time. Your father does me proud to have taught you all so well, as do you for learning diligently."

I was pulled out of my meditation as Hamato faded away. Splinter's tail was wrapped around my wrist. He was tugging lightly, trying to pull me out.

"Hitomi?" He lifted his tail away from my wrist to my cheek, wiping a tear away.

"Hamato spoke with them." I whispered.

Splinter froze. "What… what did... he say?" He was understandably hesitant with his question. Hamato had not lived to see Splinter become strong and take sons to teach.

"He is proud, my love. He is proud of both you and them. He knows you taught them well, and they learned well." I stood and held him, despite the chains locking him to the wall. His head fell to my shoulder as he quietly cried, grieving his long fallen master.


	10. Battles and Reunions

We only waited two days before the boys showed up. In that time, Splinter and I prepared for them. We planned and strategized, waiting for our sons to free us.

When Casey came and fought off Oroku's second, I let him take Splinter and the other followers to the surface. I was going to join my sons in fighting Oroku. They had learned their final teachable lesson, yes, but they still had to find themselves and each other.

I ran, swiftly, as fast as I could. I knew that, if left alone too long, Oroku Saki would do anything to hurt them. When I got to the surface, and then to the roof that they were on, I was mere moments away from being too late.

Oroku was standing over Leo with the man's spear, a terrible weapon for a ninja, pointed at my son's throat. Acting quickly, I tossed several shuriken, knowing that he would have to move away and block them or risk getting hurt.

The boys, while good, weren't good enough to sense me in the shadows and thus didn't know I was there until Oroku reacted. Oroku, however, spun to block my attack and scanned the shadows along the wall where I hid. Leo rolled away to his brothers, safe.

"Reveal yourself!" Oroku called.

Altering my voice, I purred my response and tossed it around the area. "Now, why would I do that? A true ninja is nothingness, after all."

"Then why do you respond?" Oroku shifted, dropping his stance lower, like a king Lion with a challenger.

Mockingly, I used his clan history against him. "Why do you live, Shadow Samurai? I respond to preserve honor."

He growled, striking blindly at where I tossed my voice. I used my Kusarigama, a sort of sickle and weighted chain combination, and forced him over the edge of the roof with his own momentum and my chain around his arms and torso.

Splinter joined us, and spoke with him. I paid them little attention after handing the reigns to my husband, turning to my sons instead.

"Mom!" Mikey said. He took a single step before seeing my stern face.

"Are we in trouble for all this?" Donny said, more of a clarification of fact than an actual question.

"Yes." I faced my husband and his enemy as the latter fell into a garbage truck, only to be crushed by Casey. "We will speak after we are settled, wakai mono." (Young ones)

Splinter sighed at my words. He knew that I only called them that when I was upset with them. "Be easy with them, Amai koi. We knew that we could not stay completely secret for much longer." (Sweet love)

I motioned for the boys to join April and Casey in celebration. "Predicted or not, it doesn't mean they can go unpunished."

"I know." He held me close. "All I ask is that you wait to punish them until we resettle."

With a sigh, I leaned into him. "Alright. I'll ask April if we can stay with her for a few weeks, just until we can figure out were to go."

Until then, our family, now two bigger, celebrated the end of a threat.


	11. Heritage and Heirship

April had agreed to house us after she got a new apartment a week later. Casey had taken a job as a mentor to the various kids that Oroku had misled. Danny was helping his father at his work and catching up in school. The boys stayed hidden inside during the day and only ventured out at night. Even then, they were only allowed out if Splinter or I went with them.

Splinter and I, meanwhile, had decided that the consequence for revealing themselves to April would be a removal of free time for two weeks. Casey had discovered us by following me to my sewer entrance and had connected the dots when Splinter and I were kidnapped. Even I made mistakes it seemed, so joined the boys in their punishment for three days.

When the boys weren't training, they were meditating. If they weren't doing either of those, they were sleeping. If none of that, they would be eating or cleaning, be it themselves or the apartment. My sons, as much as I love them are still boys and thus are prone to mess making.

One day, when Casey was over, we each shared what happened to us while we were separated. It was during this conversation that a particular question was asked of me.

"Hey, speaking of me getting you two out of the lair, how come they didn't chain you up?" Casey looked at me as we were gathered in the living room. "I asked the kids, but they refused to say."

"Wait. They chained dad up, but not mom? What kind of logic is that?" Leo asked.

"I suppose I should explain that in full." With a tired sigh, I looked at Splinter's resigned expression.

"You boys know that your mother is both Mexican and Japanese, but we have never told you why she does not speak with her family." Splinter said. "Listen well, my sons. Her history before us was a trying one, more so than my own."

I took a deep breath and started my story. "To understand why the Foot Clan allowed me certain freedoms and not your father, I need to start with my parents.

"My mother was the eldest child of a well respected Mexican family, thus expected to take charge of the family line until the only boy, the youngest of five, was old enough to do so. My father was the oldest son of the Japanese Natsuki Family and thus was the next in line to be head. They met as two young students in a University level foreign exchange program. They were quickly in love. The union was beneficial, so they were married within the year, but most were still unhappy with the 'impure union'.

"It was years later when they gave birth to a little girl, the woman dying from complications. The daughter was treated poorly by both families, and her father could do little to remedy the problem. Her only comfort was her only friend and her betrothed, a cousin from her mother's side.

"When the girl's betrothed died due to a terrorist attack in Mexico City, she was blamed. Tensions rose until the girl had no choice but to flee to America, leaving a note for her father saying that she would return when the families saw reason and regret.

"Her father, a loving man in spite of the hardships of leading the family, understood why she needed to leave and forbid both families from searching for her or removing her from the bloodlines. He also made it known that his daughter was the only one he would accept as his successor to the head position of the Natsuki Clan. All other Japanese families accepted this, as his family was a noble one." I took a breath, letting my husband explain more.

"Hitomi is the girl in this tale. When she joined our family all those years ago, she ensured that the Hamato Clan could one day join society. That aside, she was granted certain freedoms because even Oroku Saki's Clan, a dark family that it more feared than respected, holds the Natsuki's in high regard. As the only acknowledged heir, crossing her would only lead to dishonor."

It was true. Even as 'The Runaway Heir', if I spoke about another in a negative light and let it be made public, that person's family was treated with suspicion until the situation was resolved.

Being the future head was tiring, even if you had fled from it.

After that, Splinter and I decided that it would be best if we moved into his master's old home. It was isolated and, for some unknown reason, had a maintenance connection to the subway. April and Casey even offered to help us clean and refurnish the place. They had the next week off to help us look for a new place anyways, so it worked out well.

From there, all would be well until the next year.


End file.
